Fit Right In
by MsRenesmeeCarlieCullen
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is annoyed when her 18 year old parents send her to an all girls school. Until she starts to enjoy it. Renesmee is no ordinary girl, being half vampire, but nor ordinary things are happening at her school either. When two of the most feared Volturi turn up, with no battle but a warning, will the Cullen's survive? Someone is after Renesmee. But who?
1. Chapter 1 - Preface

**Preface**

Kayla and I had always been different. I knew that much. But when life offers something so similar to the ultimate thing you desire, you have no option but to take it. But it wasn't that simple for me. I had an option. Many of them.  
But I chose wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Kayla

**Fit right in.**

Rensemee's POV.

Oh no. It was the first day of prison today. School.

An all girls school! I mean I know I liked Jake but it might be nice to check out other guys too!

I mean c'mon, how bad can dads be?

My mom backed him. Spouting all this stuff about exposure!

I boarded the bus to ride to school.

My knee high black boots didn't clunk on the floor, thankfully with my gracefulness, but people stared at my attire.

My bronze hair was swinging loose around my shoulders as I paraded to my seat at the back of the bus. I just had that air of awesomeness. It came with being a vampire, but also I was awesome in my own way.

I sat down by a brunette and plugged my earphones into my iPod, listening to my favorite song, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.

'Hey. I'm Kayla.' The brunette tried to make conversation in a distinct English accent.

I pulled out my headphones and replied.

'I'm Renesmee, but I prefer Nessie. Nice to meet you Kay. Kay... Can I call you that?'

'Sure.' She laughed. 'So. You are new to Fells school for girls?'

'Yep.' I tried to put a smile on my face but it ended up as a grimace.

She laughed again.

'I know how you feel!' She saw my expression.

'So who else goes there?' I asked.

'Well, there's Brianna. Her and her friends are the schools 'popular girls'. Stay clear of them. They have it in for newcomers, especially extremely beautiful ones.' She said, eyeing my bronze hair.

'Thanks, I guess.' Kay nudged my shoulder.

A fake tan blonde stood over me, watching me and Kay talk. She had too much makeup on and was wearing a slutty low cut hot pink tank top. She was with three other girls dressed in similar attire, all smirking at me.

'What do we have here girls?' She giggled and smirked.

'Renesmee Cull-Swan.'

'Renesne Swan? What sort of a name is that?' The blonde asked stuttering sullenly. I knew instantly that we were going to be enemies.

'Actually, it's Renesmee. I prefer Nessie.'

'Like the Loch Ness Monster?' The girls giggle.

'I'm Brianna. This is Em, Faye and Alesha.' Figures.

'Well Brianna. Sounds like we're gonna be great friends.' I said sarcastically, and replied to Kay.

'Kay, what's your schedule for today?' I asked, and watched as Brianna and her sidekicks walked off in a huff.

'This is my schedule.' She handed it to me and I compared it with mine.

Kayla:

Calculus  
Theatre  
Gym

Break

History of America  
English  
Media Studies

Lunch

Social Studies  
Product Design Technology

Renesmee:

Chemistry  
Theatre  
Gym

Break

Social Studies  
History of America  
Media Studies

Lunch

Advanced Calculus  
Product Design Technology

We had Theatre, Gym, Media Studies and Product Design Technology together.

'You're in advanced calculus?' Her eyes widened. 'Smart and pretty.'

'Thanks.' I grinned. 'So. What age are you?' I asked her.

'Sixteen.' She replied. 'What about you?'

'Sev- Fifteen. I'm nearly sixteen.' Oops. Mom and Dad wouldn't be pleased that I nearly slipped up.

'Cool.' She smiled. 'Friends?'

'Friends.' I nodded.

I sat through the boring works of Chemistry, and then headed to Theatre. Kay was waiting there already, smiling and pointing to the empty seat behind us.

'Hey Nessie.' She said.

'Hey Kay.'

'You must be Renesmee Cullen.' A teacher tapped me on the shoulder.

'Yeah.' I said.

'Come and introduce yourself.'

'Ok.' I wasn't shy like mom when she was human.

'Hello class. Today we have a new student. Tell us a bit about yourself Renesmee.' The teacher said.

'Hey I'm Renesmee Cullen. I prefer Nessie. I love animals, especially wolves.' I grinned at the inside joke I made, and continued. 'I'm fluent in Spanish, Bulgarian, French, German and Italian. My favorite school subject is art, and I can ride a motorcycle. I also went bungee jumping in the summer holidays.' Brianna glared at me. Jealous much?

'Nerd.' I caught her whispering to her friends.

'Thanks Renesmee.' The teacher told me to sit down.

'Don't worry about Brianna. She's just jealous.' Kay assured me. I'm pretty sure everyone heard her whispering.

The rest of the day went quickly.

I walked home, wanting to feel the heat of the sun.

I walked into the local shop, grabbing some pop tarts (the only human food I liked!) to eat on the way home, but I bumped into someone outside the shop.

'Oh look who it is!' Brianna jeered. I had dropped my pop tarts, as Brianna's friends surrounded me.

'I'm not scared of you.' I smirked. They think all of them could beat me in a fight? They wish!

'Oh you should be... Nessie... Nessie.' The voices surrounded me as they closed in.

Brianna was behind me as I turned around, so she held up her hand to hit me.

I turned around at very fast human speed and grabbed her hand pushing her down to the ground and did the same with the others as they tried to attack me.

I smirked as they all lay on the ground groaning.

'Black belt in karate.' I smirked. 'First rule. Always be ready for surprise attacks.' I grinned and walked off. I was getting annoyed with Brianna and those bitches.

Mom and dad wouldn't be pleased. Oh well.

I arrived home, 15 minutes later.

'Hey Ness.' Jake greeted me.

'Hey Jake.' I replied.

'Ness. I was thinking. Maybe you and I could sometime...'

'Go hunting? Sure. I was getting hungry lately anyway.' I knew what he was about to say just then. But I couldn't go through that right now. I just wasn't ready.

'I better go and say hi to mom and dad first.' I grinned.

'Hey mom, dad, Ali, Jazz, Rose, Em, Grandma and Grandpa.' I greeted all of them.

'Hi Ness.' They all replied.

'How was your day at school guys?' I asked them. They had gone to the public school instead of the all girls school. It was so unfair!

'Good.' Ali replied.

'I'm just going hunting with Jake.' I said. 'See you later.' I kissed mom and dad on the cheek and ran out of the house at vampire speed scanning the woods for Jake.

It was then when I saw a flash of brunette hair disappearing into the trees.

_**Hey. This is my first story, so please review and please be nice. I hope you liked it. **_

_**PS.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own the Twilight Saga or it's characters, all rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**_


End file.
